In communication systems channel estimation is one of the most complex receiver functions in terms of computational load and memory footprint. It has to cope with various conditions such as channel selectivity, interference, and noise. Due to the demand of reducing computational load and memory footprint novel concepts are sought. Such a demand may at least be partially satisfied by the subject matter of the present disclosure.